


A Stupid Idea

by set_sail



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Happy one-year anniversary, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Post-Finale, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/set_sail/pseuds/set_sail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in that inevitably awkward period after the finale, in which neither is quite sure of the nature of their relationship, Asami has a much harder time dealing with it. Left with far too much time to dwell on her thoughts, and far too much visual stimulation to form coherent ones, Asami takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stupid Idea

 

It’s a stupid idea.

It’s a really _really_ stupid idea.

And Asami Sato does not do stupid ideas.

Asami _Sato_ makes calculated, well thought-out decisions; on plans, on designs. Asami _Sato_ calls the shots in a leadership role that entails being ultimately responsible for all day-to-day management decisions and for the implementation of her Company's long and short term plans. _She is the **CEO** of Future Industries_.

But Asami who'd been peeking out comically from behind a tree for the past hour feeling beyond guilty, embarrassed, and _turned on_ , is not Asami Sato.

Asami had been reduced to someone she didn’t recognize.

 

 _Korra_ had reduced her to this state.

Because she had been in the flower patch that past hour, _doing things_. Asami _Sato_ knew those things were called katas, and there was absolutely no reason that they should have been _doing_ the _things_ that they were to Asami’s body.

Absolutely no sane reason…

_Abs…_

Because Asami _Sato_ had boundaries and moral character. She knew it was wrong to leer at an unsuspecting woman, especially _this_ woman. This amazing, selfless, heart of gold woman who trusted her unconditionally. This powerful goddess of a woman who is her best friend, who is _hot_.

Who is currently out there running around wearing nothing but her bindings and training shorts, with the complete faith that no one was around to judge her, to take advantage of her.

 _Spirits_ was she wrong.

She was unknowingly being devoured by her very first _girlfriend_ , in the most frustratingly platonic form of the word. Korra was new to this kind of friendship, and it was just her luck that she happened to pick a gay girl as her first. She was entirely oblivious, and Asami couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not.

If Asami Sato were here, she would put a stop to this.

Because Asami _Sato_ wouldn’t be caught dead hiding from her attraction, or hiding from anything really. Would never allow herself to get this desperate, this pervy. Asami Sato wouldn’t be caught dead doing this to her friend, to _herself_. But Asami was willing to settle for just not being caught. Not that it was hard, with Korra’s back almost always towards her and her eyes constantly closed.

_But what a back it was._

Her sinewy muscles bunching, contracting, straining so tantalizingly visible across lithe shoulders, jutting shoulder blades and tight torso. Her delectable biceps seeming to get more and more defined before Asami’s greedy eyes. The dimples on her hips that made Asami’s mouth water. The deep curve of her spine that conducts Asami’s gaze to the sloping flesh it leads to. And her butt, _oh_ Asami could write a book, erect statues, build monuments for that ass.

Because Asami wanted to run her eyes over every inch of Korra’s glorious body, to feel it tremble at her touch, hear every interrupted breath and guttural sound she could coax, taste the flawless expanse of bronze skin on her wandering tongue, smell the intoxicating scent of earth, water, fire and air infused with their mingled body fluids and-

Something catches Asami’s eyes and in her aroused state it takes her a few seconds to process. But her glazed eyes can see the flying flowers swirling around in currents that don’t occur organically. Her fuzzy brain manages to interpret the signs that signal the presence of airbending. But her attention is snagged by the figure in the center of the cyclone, and suddenly those bindings had a loose end, and Asami’s common sense unravels with them.

This was a stupid idea.

But Asami Sato is not in control at this time.

Any decisions made by Asami at this moment are definitely not being dictated by her brain. She just needs to stop being ridiculous, she just needs to clear her head.

S̶ʜ̶ᴇ̶ ̶ᴊ̶ᴜ̶s̶ᴛ̶ ̶ɴ̶ᴇ̶ᴇ̶ᴅ̶s̶ ̶ᴛ̶ᴏ̶ ̶ᴛ̶ᴏ̶ᴜ̶ᴄ̶ʜ̶ ̶K̶ᴏ̶ʀ̶ʀ̶ᴀ̶ ̶ʙ̶ʏ̶ ̶ᴀ̶ɴ̶ʏ̶ ̶ᴍ̶ᴇ̶ᴀ̶ɴ̶s̶ ̶ɴ̶ᴇ̶ᴄ̶ᴇ̶s̶s̶ᴀ̶ʀ̶ʏ̶.̶ ̶ 

She just needs to do something that’s not pining.

So she decides she’s going to win.

She’s going to do something and triumph so hard.

Because that’s what Asami _Sato_ does, because Asami _Sato_ is always in control, confident and the master of her own body.

A needy noise escapes her throat and before Asami knows what’s happening, she is pushing off the tree that she had been sinking her nails into. She is stumbling down the path she had been imagining herself sauntering down sultrily. She is now within touching distance of the object of her desire, and her fingers twitch to do just that. The lips she had been licking with her tongue and biting with her teeth were suddenly working together with their abusers to execute the stupidest plan that ever was.

“Wanna spar?”, she asks the most powerful being in existence.

**  
  
**

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**  
  
**

Korra is startled enough by the outburst to break her stance, opening her arctic blue eyes, seemingly unaware of the effect they have on her friend.

She takes in the smeared red lipstick and the uncharacteristically unkempt hair that looked as if Asami had been pulling at it, with maybe a twig or two stuck in.

Her eyebrows draw together in confusion and concern, lifting in a silent request for Asami to rethink her question.

Asami’s peridot eyes are wild but determined when she lifts her own perfectly manicured eyebrows, awaiting a proper answer.

A slight frown creases Korra’s lips and slowly transform into the lopsided grin that never fails to make Asami’s heart skip a beat.

“Okay then. No bending”, Korra accepts, getting back into her stance.

Asami doesn’t trust her voice not to waver, and nods in return. She takes her own fighting stance, trying to control her racing heart. She can’t believe she’s doing this.

For once, Korra doesn’t strike first and Asami knows it's because on some level she realizes that Asami is not at full capacity right now. But for some reason Asami wants her full attention, her complete immersion in the fight, so she lets her limbs fly in a flurry of punches and kicks. Korra barely manages to block them in her surprise, but one kick to her stomach is all it takes to ignite her will to fully commit. She adjusts her strategy into something more appropriate for the brawl style Asami has set, and falls back into the light earthbending stance that Bolin taught her all those years ago, that kept her alive in those underground earthbending matches.

Korra is agile, nimble and so powerful, and every brush against her sets Asami’s skin on fire. She does everything she can to prolong the contact, steering them into a grappling match. Her jaw trembles with the effort she has spent swallowing embarrassing noises. She has kept up a good fight though, and is rewarded by the slightly uneven breaths that make the bindings reveal just that much more skin. The deft movements of years and years of practice do more than just unwrap clothing though, and the most Asami can do is avoid them.

Soon Asami’s forearms and shins are smarting, her muscles are burning and her flushed skin can be justified by exertion. Asami evaluates her opponent, her heart beat visible on her neck, her pulse point making Asami unconsciously lick her lips. Korra’s eyes follow the movement and Asami sees her opening. Asami sweeps her to the ground, going for a pin, but Korra reverses their position before she can truly take advantage. She would scream in aggravation if she didn’t love how good it felt to be losing just then.

Asami finds herself sprawled out on the ground, body padded only by spirit world flowers. Asami is pinned underneath the avatar, and she has never been more turned on in her entire life. Her arms are secured over her head, the avatar straddling her waist, and she's sure her arousal is obvious as she completely melts into the embrace. The sheer power she feels strumming in the veins of the woman above her makes her own blood rush. Heat pools in her stomach, radiating downwards. But she can’t get distracted now, at this crucial juncture. This is where she executes her victory. This is where she gains control, takes back some dignity.

     But Asami’s dizzied mind can only pay attention to the pronounced collarbone just out of her reach, pulsing with a beat her own body automatically matches. Her gaze travels up the graceful column of her throat just in time to see ragged breaths interrupted by a harsh swallow. Finally meeting Korra’s eyes Asami finds herself swimming in a sea gorgeous blue, being drowned by her own hormones. Asami can only watch as the captivating azure irises that haunted her dreams lose purchase, pushed aside until they’re barely visible rings, blown black pupils almost taking over.

They gaze intently at each other in a lust that feels entirely mutual, and it occurs to Asami that Korra might not be as oblivious as she may have thought. When her eyes drop to Korra’s lips she can feel her do the same, and hers tingle in anticipation. And when her back arches up just a little bit, she feels Korra loosen her grip. And as Asami purposefully leans closer, a small voice chooses then to remind her that actions like this could have consequences. She doesn’t spare it a second thought since she’s been past the point of return for far too long to stop now.

         

So as she gets closer, her plan is reaching completion, almost everything having gone accordingly. She has distracted the almighty Avatar with her feminine wiles, and it will cost her. But as Asami tries to take advantage of the weakness, her body does not strike. In fact, her body does not cooperate in the slightest, and rises farther. Her breath comes and goes so fast, she’s not sure if she’s even breathing. Something deep in her mind is screaming for control, trying to command her to stop, probably that responsible Asami Sato portion.

And then Korra is tightening her grip and pushing her entire body flush with Asami’s and her lips are doing the same. Asami gasps shakily, her lower lip parting just enough for Korra take it into her mouth. The whimper that escapes her is so long overdue, but no less shameful. This is nothing like Asami imagined but somehow exactly what she wanted. They breathe harshly into one another’s mouths, their teeth clashing to the rhythm of their tongues. Asami doesn’t know how she feels now that she knows Korra tastes as good as she has always imagined, a heady mix of mint and salt. She tasted like the entire world and home at the same time and Asami can’t get enough.

Deprived gasps overlay shaky moans and Asami can’t tell who is making which, but discovers her hands have been freed. Korra’s forearms are braced on either side of Asami’s head, trapping her in the very best way. Without hesitation, Asami takes the opportunity to finally touch her. Her hands roam across the much admired plains of Korra’s back, only interrupted by the bindings. Without thought, she quickly rips them away, half the work already done for her.

Korra gasps into her mouth as her hands cup her breasts. The pads of her fingers eliciting goose bumps from the sensitive flesh. Thumbing her nipples, Asami breaks the kiss to hear every little sound coming from deep in Korra’s throat. Brushing her lips across the delicate skin of Korra’s throat, she is not disappointed. A short keening sound escapes Korra, and Asami rolls her nipples between her fingers, hoping to hear it again. She does, and Korra hears Asami’s own noises when she retaliates with tongue and teeth on her pulse point.

Korra pulls Asami’s jacket off her body, and every layer underneath. She copies the exact technique on her breasts that Asami used on her, and Asami thanks the spirits that she’s such a fast learner.

Pale hands wreak havoc on clenching muscles, and bronze hands return the favor with even more devastating results.

Laying down, sides pressed against each other, they catch their breaths. Asami grabs Korra’s hand and holds it over her stomach.

“You pick things up quickly”, Asami huffs, intertwining their fingers.

“What makes you think I picked them up right now?”, Korra asks slyly, a smirk growing as she eyes Asami out of the corner of her eyes.

Asami sputters, eyes wide as she turns her body to get a better read on her.

“What? You think all-girl private schools are the only place to get laid?”, Korra teases bluntly.

Korra watches, delighted as confusion blooms across Asami’s face, less delighted as a vaguely angry face takes it’s place. Shining realization soon dawns and Korra relaxes.

“Are you trying to say that _you_ seduced _me_?”, Asami asks incredulously.

After that whole moral dilemma, that foundation shaking identity crisis, it turns out she was getting played the whole time?

Korra nods, grinning that Avatar grin.

“Did you really think I brought you here for a lazy vacation?”, Korra laughs.

Asami crosses her arms and tries to glare. But she can’t dim her own stupid grin, so she settles for propelling her body back flat against the ground, and groaning pitifully while she covers her face with her hands. Korra only laughs harder at the naked women hiding her face. Asami certainly doesn’t feel like Asami Sato now, and she is more than okay with that if Korra is what she gets instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the lightly edited version of my story on fanfiction.net. I had originally intended to write the smut scene, but honestly just could not. Sorry bout that. I could try if you really want but I can't say much for the results.


End file.
